


My Bitch

by dirksnipples



Series: I Miss The Misery [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Bondage, Choking, Crazy! William, Emotional Manipulation, Even though it’s abusive he is into it, Hardcore, He also steps on Scott’s dick for a short scene much oof, Hitting, M/M, Mental Abuse, Rough Sex, Scott has a love hate thing for all of it, Spanking, Submissive Phone Guy, Their relationship is terrible in this, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, abusive, binding, literally gonna be a short series of unhealthy sex, please be careful when reading, theres more to it but I didn’t think anyone wanted a detailed story, this is not kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: Scott loves the way William hates him
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Scott Cawthon/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Phone Guy, William Afton | Dave Miller/Scott Cawthon
Series: I Miss The Misery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	My Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is not healthy. Please, if someone is treating you like this, please reach out. 
> 
> PLEASE be careful when reading this. Maybe it’s not that bad, but I’m treating it like it is, and want anyone to proceed with caution. Please be careful. 
> 
> I’m just disgusting. This is also poorly edited.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Hitting  
> -Choking  
> -Mental abuse  
> -Name calling  
> -A lot of this seems non consensual, not gonna lie  
> -unhealthy relationship  
> -Toxic behavior  
> -Bondage  
> -Spanking
> 
> Probably don’t need to add the last two as warnings, but over my time of writing, I’ve come across a lot of things.

When his boss threw him against the wall, he didn’t quite know how to react. A part of him felt scared, but the other half felt aroused. He’s always had an attraction towards this particular boss. While Henry is eye candy, he felt more like a dad than someone he wanted to mess around with. William felt like a stranger. He always seemed to have more hiding than Scott ever thought. 

He let out a gasp as William gripped him hard through his pants. The older male used the easy access, managing to force his tongue deep inside of Scott’s mouth. Scott tried to claim some sort of dominance in the situation, yet was easily overpowered the moment William’s hands found their way around his neck, squeezing enough to make him gasp and choke. “You thought it would be so easy,” the man spoke, his voice soft, deep, yet so full of malice. “Didn’t you? Didn't you _want_ to do this?” William asked him, biting roughly at his bottom lip. Scott gave a whine, hands gripping at the pale man’s wrists. The way that accented voice seemed to drive deep into him made him twitch in his pants. “I’ve seen the way you look at me.” William continued, leaning his face in close to Scott’s terrified one. The way those blue eyes bore into his brown ones. The way his short curly hair bounced ever so slightly with the movement. “The way you undress me..” the way he trailed off had Scott whimpering, and he let out another choked cry when William tightened his hands once more. “ _Disgusting._ ” He seethed, finally releasing Scott. 

Scott fell to his knees, coughing harshly, hand going to his neck. The way his pants had tightened from the experience has him embarrassed. He flinches at the gentle hand that placed itself on his head. “I know you, Scott. I know what you want, what you… _desire._ ” Scott couldn’t move, going stiff. “Scott, look at me.” William ordered, yet the younger man didn’t move. “I said, look. At. Me.” Scott continued to ignore him, simply testing the waters of what would happen. This resulted in William grabbing him roughly by the hair, yanking his head up. “I said to fucking look at me! Are you deaf?!” Will snapped, causing Scott to whimper more. Scott forced himself to focus on William. The anger in his eyes...oh _god._

“You never shut up, and now you won’t even speak?” William questioned, free hand going down to unfasten his belt buckle. “Well, if you won’t speak, I’m going to have to make sure you won’t make a single peep.” Scott became very hyper aware of the musk that dropped off of William. He didn’t register his hair being let go, in favor of William hooking his thumbs around his underwear and slacks, pushing them down enough to free his cock, which was only semi hard. Scott couldn’t help but stare. The way the tip blushed ever so slightly, the way the man’s ball sack hung there, almost tempting him to suck. He could feel his mouth water, fingers twitching at his sides to simply grab without being told to, but Scott didn’t want to ruin the moment by being stupid. 

His head was forcibly moved to the side, and the hard smack that bounced off the walls was enough to tell him that he should have just dug in. “Are you going to suck me off or not? You’ve been acting like a desperate whore this whole time, what’s changed?” Will asked, voice filled with venom. 

Scott let out a whimper, his dick seeming to bounce in excitement in his boxers. He shakily brought his hands up, one holding William’s cock, the other rolling the older man’s balls. He whined, immediately digging into the flesh beneath his hands. He began to lap at the base of William’s dick, moaning openly as he did. The deep chuckle that rumbled from the other had him shivering, but he didn’t stop eagerly lapping at the musky, hardening appendage. Scott felt some sort of sense of control. He figured the other man would purposely tie him up, but he’s not going to complain. Or maybe he spoke too soon. “Mmph~” Scott whined as William pushed his face away. Scott tried desperately to pull him back, but the way he was shoved back by Will’s foot, had him completely off of the man. “Nooo~” Scott whimpered, more arousal filling him as the pleasure of having his face stuffed was denied. He can’t remember exactly why he became like this, or how. He’s never done any of this with any previous partners. 

“Shut up.” William ordered, making Scott whine, which turned into a yelp. William had roughly stepped on his dick, digging his heal into the base with no shame, causing Scott to cry out. 

“No, no! Stop!” Scott begged, trying to grab William’s foot and push it off. 

“Whores don’t get to speak.” William commanded, slapping Scott’s face once again, causing Scott to cry and whine. This resulted in another few smacks, until he finally shut up completely, face red. William didn’t hesitate to grind his heel down more, forcing Scott to cry out in pain, nails digging into the man’s ankle. William cackled at the sight, finally leaning over and began to dig through his drawer, pulling out an extra belt. The one he’d lent Scott one time. Seems like he never took it home. William stepped off of the man below him, not giving him time to collect himself, and kicking Scott onto the floor, forcing his hands behind him, and roughly binding him. The bind was far too tight, but William didn’t care. Instead, he yanked Scott’s pants off, admiring the sight of his plump ass. Scott whined, causing William to scowl. “Shut up.” William demanded, bringing his hand down on the man’s ass hard. Scott yelped, cock beginning to drip onto the floor below them. “You’re nothing but an object to me,” William started, hand squeezing the flesh of Scott’s asscheeks hard. “And that’s all you will ever be. You’re _disgusting._ You’re by far the most vile looking human I’ve ever laid eyes upon.”

“I-I- Will-“

Another hard smack to Scott’s ass. “Shut the fuck up!” William commanded, digging his nails into the flesh. “ _Objects_ don’t get to speak. They are meant to lie there, perfectly still, taking whatever they have to. That’s all you are, and all you’ll ever be. You’re here right now, because no one cares about you. You’re here, in this building, _desperately_ working so hard, because no one wants you. You’re like this below me right now,” William paused, sliding his belt from the loops, gripping it, and poising it above Scott’s ass. “Because you’re a good for nothing bitch who can’t think for himself,” he brought the belt down hard. “Make his own moral choices,” another swat. “Or be bothered to live for himself.” Another swat. “You’ve become so dependent on me, and all I’ve done is _smile_ at you. You are always there, trying to attract anyone who gives you the time of day, because you’re _alone._

Welts appeared on Scott’s ass. He was sobbing onto the floor, cheek digging roughly on the ground. He could feel blood dribble down his thigh, and William only aggravated the wounds more, by digging his nails into them. “S-Staaahhhp..” Scott begged, almost whaling. He hurt so bad. He almost couldn’t stand the fact that William began to laugh above him, simply ignoring him, in favor of grabbing his hair, tugging his head back roughly. 

“That’s right. Beg me to stop!” William cackled, pressing his face in close to Scott from behind. “Tell me how much you _hate_ it. Tell me how _scared_ you are! Do it!” The man cackled. Scott didn’t find the humor anywhere, yet his cock found the arousal from the pain. He hates it, yet he’s longing for it. 

“N-Nooohhgg” The brunette whined. “It hurtsss..” Scott began to cry harder. “Please. It hurrrtttss!” He cried out, loving the way William laughed at him. The way the man’s face buried itself into his shoulder made a smile raise to his lips. The soft huff of his breathing made his heart jump. He loved it so, so much. 

“You’re so fucking disgusting when you cry!” William laughed, bringing his belt around Scott’s neck, twisting the two sides over each other, and yanking it roughly. Scott choked, gasping and gagging. William relished in the way he choked, spit dripping down his chin, face covered in snot and tears. “Hahaha!” He laughed, pulling tighter, Scott’s head rolling to the side, body starting to go limp. He kept pulling, and pulling, _and pulling-_

Scott’s face smacked against the floor. A sickening crack bounced off of the walls, and he gagged and coughed, sucking in as much air as he could, blood dripping down his nose. Scott managed to conjure enough energy to turn his head to the side, panting heavily from both lack of air, and his hard on that roughly scraped against the floor. He barely registered William lifting his head up enough to hook his belt around his head, the leather forcing his mouth open more. Even the way he fastened the belt around his head, making some form of a gag was too tight. The leather pressed roughly against his cheeks, tongue awkwardly trapped underneath it uncomfortably. 

“Scream a little more for me, love~” William cooed at him, dragging his fingertips down his back gently, causing him to shiver. “You sound so beautiful when you’re in pain~” Scott’s heart fluttered a bit. Just hearing William call him beautiful… He’s never been loved before. He’s loved so much, only to be ignored, thrown away. William has been the first to ever want him there. William wants him like this. William wants him to beg, to cry and moan. He wants to do it. No matter what he says, he knows his body wants it, and he knows he wants it even if it hurts. 

The way William pulls his pants all the way off has him blushing, pushing his ass up to meet William’s clothed dick. He pushes back against it, pushing his ass into it as well as he can from this angle. The huff that escapes William is music fo his ears. The low growl makes butterflies sit in his stomach. He bit down on the belt roughly, hands gripping into fists behind him as he grind back on the older man’s cock. What he isn’t prepared for, is the way William slams his head down onto the ground, smacking his head a few times along the wood floor. Everything is hazy for a moment, his face sore, his other nostril leaking blood. He feels dizzy, but his dick is twitching more. “Do that again, and I’ll slit your god damn throat!” William snapped, pushing his pants down to his knees. Scott let’s out another muffled whine, slobber dribbling done the side of his mouth. The noise of rustling fabric has him moaning, legs shaking, desperately wiggling his ass in front of William. He can’t wait to get pounded. Just the thought of how big his boss is made his dick leak more. 

The smack to his bleeding ass makes him stutter, going limp for a moment. This is all the time that William needs, easily spreading his pre around Scott’s hole, not even bothering to prep him, or add more lube than what he has, and pushing in roughly. The tight heat causes William to let out a low moan. The sudden pain causes Scott to cry out. William doesn’t wait for Scott to adjust. He simply begins to pound into Scott hard and fast. Disgusting moans escape Scott’s mouth. His tongue is out, scraping against the rough leather as he pants with his mouth wide open. He can’t stop himself from pushing back into the movements, eagerly moaning everytime William’s dick hits his prostate. He feels more smacks land on his ass. “You’re disgusting! You feel terrible. I hate the way you moan! Why don’t you just shut up?” Will asks, making Scott cry a bit. He lets out moaning wails, unable to stop his hips from fucking himself on William’s dick. Even the way William grabs his hips, violently thrusting his dick into him, Scott can’t stop. His moans are loud, muffled, and scattered due to the constant thrusting. He can feel William’s hand slam down on his ass several more times, words of disgust flowing past his lips. 

He can feel himself on the verge of orgasm. It’s right there, and what stops it is William grabbing his neck again, choking him from behind. It manages to prolong his orgasm just a bit more, forcing waves of electric shocks up his back and down his thighs. His moans are broken, and his urge to breathe gets that much worse. He’s feeling lightheaded again, and his orgasm begins to creep up on him once more. The rapid, quick pace makes his prostate feel like it’s being shredded, and bliss fills everything up inside of him. 

_”Worthless piece of garbage!”_

He manages to hear that one sentence past the fog, and soon his vision goes black, white spots popping here and there as he releases hard onto the ground. He can’t help but go slack then, over stimulation of pleasure from being fucked past his orgasm, and the need to breathe over whelming. He can feel himself about to pass out, and the grip on his neck gets tighter, and his heart begins to slow down, until he’s suddenly being filled, chin banging on the floor beneath him, breathing shallow. He can feel the way William pulls out of him. It hurts, and it feels good at the same time. His eyes are half lidded, but he manages to keep them open. When his hands are released, they fall to the ground beside him. Even when his head is tugged by his hair, the belt forcing his mouth open coming undone, he lies there, catching his breath. His body is trying to calm down from the sudden panic. 

William had already straightened himself up, using his foot to roll Scott over onto his back. The smirk that is given him sends chills down his spine. Even the way William bends down, running the back of his hand across Scott’s flushed, tear and spit stained cheek. “You’re going to be Employee of the month again.” He casually says. The comment makes Scott grunt, the noise airy and broken. “I’ll even give you a raise!” William says, smirk widening. He lets his fingers pet Scott’s wavy brown hair, relishing in just how easy it was to make the man submit. “You’re a good boy, Scott. How about we play again soon?”

Scott barely registers what happens next. Everything goes black.


End file.
